1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tanks for liquid distribution and more particularly to tanks which have a supporting framework for resting on the ground and are easily installed in dump trucks for use in sprinkling liquids.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Mead U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,535 discloses an agricultural tractor with side mounted spray tanks.
Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,130 discloses a spray boom and carrying system used with a truck carried spray tank.
Christian U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,885 discloses a truck mounted spray device for roadside spraying.
Forsyth et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,060 discloses a modular firefighting unit carried by a truck.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by providing a novel tank assembly for installation on dump trucks. The tank is supported on two pairs of legs which are hinged to the bottom of the tank and pivotally movable between a lowered and locked position for supporting the tank on the ground and a raised position when the tank is installed on a dump truck. The tank has rollers on the bottom and sides to guide the movement of the tank into the truck bed during installation. A distribution manifold for liquid in the tank is secured on the back end of the tank at a level for draining and sprinkling the contents of the tank along with an optional pumping device for loading or unloading contents. The tank is filled with liquid while standing on the ground on the supporting legs or installed on the truck. It is loaded on the truck by tilting the truck bed to the rear and backing the truck to engage the front bottom rollers of the tank. On engagement with the truck bed, the rollers guide the movement of the tank into the bed and the front pair of legs are collapsed and folded under the tank. When the tank is fully inside the truck bed with the liquid distribution manifold hanging below the level of the truck bed, the rear pair of supporting legs are unpinned, rotated 180.degree. to an upper position above the rear end of the tank and secured in place by pinning.